


Black Suits and Red Spider Lilies

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Graduation, They/Them Pronouns for Sakuma Rei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Arranged marriages are not something Rei Sakuma can’t handle. The only problem is, they love Koga Oogami a bit too much.You can’t blame them, no. There’s no way someone can blame them. It’s not their fault that Koga looks dashing no matter what he wears.
Relationships: Oogami Kouga/Sakuma Rei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Black Suits and Red Spider Lilies

Arranged marriages are not something Rei Sakuma can’t handle. The only problem is, they love Koga Oogami a bit too much.

You can’t blame them, no. There’s no way someone can blame them. It’s not their fault that Koga looks dashing no matter what he wears, whether it may be the black jacket that he wears ever since high school or a suit, a black one with a red tie, to be exact. It simply makes them bite their lip and avert their eyes to look at something else. The red spider lilies decorated around the hall, perhaps?

Ah, but no. Unfortunately, trying to distract themselves for they were too preoccupied with checking someone they cherish deeply out didn’t work. Koga also has a spider lily on his suit pocket, after all. Quite similar to the ones around them except that his is plastic, but Rei still has no choice but to be reminded of the love of their life wherever they look.

How pitiful.

Pouting, they look back at the man they admire, staring at every little detail he added to his own outfit to make himself stand out in the eyes of Rei.

Oh, how they’d love to spend hours admiring them and taking Koga’s garments off one by one after this celebration. Too bad that they have to keep their hands to themselves.

Humming a  _ tsk _ ,  _ tsk _ sound under their breath, Rei finally took off their eyes from Koga and instead focuses on their own clothing.

They let out another dissatisfied hum once again. 

Rei and Koga have talked about their attires before, while they were preparing for the whole ceremony. Both of them tried on so many colors and suit combinations, some just for fun while some are taken into serious consideration.

It was fun, that was no surprise. Everything is fun when they do it with Koga.

But… ah. Now that they’re thinking about it, Koga might not have taken their comment seriously at that time. No cishet man would say that they want to be the one who’ll wear the wedding dress if given the chance.

Rei just has to… be grateful that their family’s wedding etiquette matches those of the wedding etiquettes from the Christians. Or the Catholics. Or whatever they prefer to be called. There were some changes made, yes, but the attire was the same. If it is not, then Rei would’ve missed the chance to see their boyfriend looking all smug and confident that he wore his outfit properly as if he didn’t spend the last few hours complaining that it feels suffocating as hell and  _ this is not my style you vampire bastard what the Fuck _ .

Ah, excuse their train of thought. Their  _ ex-boyfriend _ .

Arranged marriages are not something Rei Sakuma can’t handle. The only problem is, they love Koga Oogami a bit too much.

Rei’s eyes caught sight of the gold ones staring at them, soon meeting their owner’s gaze with their own red ones. They can only watch his lips mouth the phrase  _ Don’t screw this up, you piece of shit _ then offers a reassuring smile that contradicts the nickname he just gave them from his own seat.

He then points his head to the aisle, as if Rei needs any more reminders that the one they’ll marry isn’t the one that their heart desires.

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly! don't know whether to tag it as angst or light angst but Hi i guess. 
> 
> also! for rei's gender. they have no gender.  
> a personal headcanon of mine is that! they simply do not vibe with gender. no, agender is not the label i can find for them. this is sort of a self-projection, rather? the feeling that no gender label matches them but they're not! exactly gender apathetic because they do mind their gender. an existing label just doesn't work for them. if there is a vampiregender out there, or a batgender maybe they could be one. but for now they just *exist*.


End file.
